


Denial

by pettiot



Series: Auron the Heretic [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Character as ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: Auron lived his whole life in denial. Only in death does it prove of worth.
Series: Auron the Heretic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Denial

  


When Auron died, pyreflies ate him.

and a hundred thousand mouths, hungry, a hundred thousand pieces that made him, a thought goes and it's red -- blood, yes --

no blood, no family, but there's still, he had brothers once, not of blood, but he got enough of theirs on his hands to know them; they had children and why is it, he asks, that only blood gives you such legitimate, clear purpose

it's a matter of clarity, and auron has none, he's pieces now

and a hundred thousand voices, once singing that hymn of yevon and he was once a singer, a note in a song, a fragment, all in fragments, and the logic's gone out of living

(there never was any logic anyhow, only belief and truly, he died when he started believing in Braska, and stopped believing in the world)

and a hundred thousand voices, and that is what he is now, in a hundred thousand mouths of pyreflies, and he speaks, opens his mouth and says ---

(you're a bastard, jecht cried, you're a bastard, auron, one of those bloody naysayers, you've nothing good to say about anyone, anything, you can't see good in anyone

Braska--

no not even him, you spat in yevon's eye, you threw away everything you've ever learned, and Braska asks now and you tell him no!)

no

and a hundred thousand pieces mouths fragments cry aloud

No.

Auron lived his whole life in denial. Only in death does it prove of worth.

'No,' he denies them, and speaks with the single voice of a hundred thousand pyreflies. 'I will not let it end here.'

  



End file.
